Field
Various features pertain to wireless communication systems. At least one aspect pertains to a system and method for key management for network access with low latency.
Background
Wireless communication networks enable communication devices to transmit and/or receive information while on the move. These wireless communication networks may be communicatively coupled to other public or private networks to enable the transfer of information to and from the mobile access terminal. Such communication networks typically include a plurality of access points (e.g., base stations) which provide wireless communication links to access terminals (e.g., mobile communication devices, mobile phones, wireless user terminals). The access points may be stationary (e.g., fixed to the ground) or mobile (e.g., mounted on satellites, etc.) and positioned to provide wide area coverage as the access terminal travels across different coverage areas.
As a mobile access terminal moves around, its communication link with an access node may degrade. In this situation, the mobile node may switch or connect with another access point for a better quality communication link while its first link is still active. This process of establishing a communication link with another access point is referred to as a “handoff”. The handoff process typically faces the problem of maintaining a reliable and secure communication link with the wireless communication network while switching access points. Soft handoffs and hard handoffs are two commonly used types of handoffs. A soft handoff is one where a new communication link with a new access point is established before the existing communication link is terminated. In a hard handoff, an existing communication link is typically terminated before a new communication link is established.
In some communication systems, when a mobile access terminal attaches to a communication network through an access point, it performs network access authentication to establish a secure master key. Each time a handoff occurs, this process may be repeated. However, repeating this authentication process at each handoff introduces an unacceptable latency. One current solution to reduce this latency is to share the master key among the access points. However, this approach creates a serious security risk if an access point is compromised since the master key becomes unsecured and can be used to compromise all communications in which that master key is used.
Consequently, a method is needed that provides a low-latency handoff between an access terminal and access points without compromising security.